Summer With the Stable Boy
by jasperohHALEyeah
Summary: My entry for the "For the Love of Jasper" one-shot contest. Bella's dream from ch10 of WIGOWH has become reality and Jasper is just as smokin' hot as a human stable hand at Esme's ranch. Will her neice Bella agree.....? **lemons**
1. Chapter 1

"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest **

**Title: Summer with the Stable Boy**

**Pen name: jasperohHALEyeah**

**Existing work: What Is Going On With Her? (Dream sequence ch10)**

**Primary Players: Jasper/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters and not me!**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the .net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**-Thanks to my lovely Beta NCChris for mucking this about until it was fit for human consumption, and putting up with my over-excitement and terrible punctuation :D**

My name is Bella Swan and I am spending the summer with my aunt, Esme, on her farm in Texas before college starts. She is the only aunt I really like, the only one who seems to love me for me and doesn't look on down on our branch of the family. She's divorced and got this beautiful place with all its land and stable full of horses in the settlement.

My stuck up cousins have both gone to Europe to "travel" for summer and I am nothing but relieved by this fact. I haven't been here in years and after being with my parents in our new home in rainy, miserable Forks, the peace, heat, and space is exactly what I wanted before getting stuck into serious learning, especially knowing I have it all to myself, well - almost.

Aunt Esme is sometimes here, but she mostly shops and socialises meaning we see each other only at night. My days are blissful; I ride, I go for walks, I sunbathe (but not too much or I burn!), I swim in the stunning pool, and all the while I just soak in the tranquility and vast openness of it all…..oh yeah, and fantasize about the unspeakably hot new stable hand.

His name is Jasper and he only started working here in the spring. Even Esme joked with me about him being "a handsome young man" my first day here before I met him. That was putting it mildly. The first time I saw him I was laying by the pool when he walked right alongside me to go to the barn, and I swear my mouth fell open like in a book or something. He was tall and lean, but his shirt sleeves were rolled up and he had gorgeous arms, tanned and nicely muscled without being bulky. I have a thing about nice arms. His hands were the strong but gentle kind where you think to yourself, _God imagine what he could do to you with those, running them all over me._

The thing which got me, though, was his smile. His face was beautiful with big green eyes you could see right into, a perfect jaw line, and full lips that made your mind jump to kissing. His longish honey blond hair fell in his eyes and framed his features to perfection. His face was almost sad, soulful really, when no real expression played across it, but when he smiled - sort of lopsided, like he was on the verge of a laugh - it was transformed into something so kind, yet so sexy, that it was sinful, like an angel with a dirty mind.

"Well, hey there," he drawled, smiling down at me as if he knew I was lusting after him.

_How did he know? I had shades on damn it!_

I realised it had probably been too long since he spoke, and I must look an idiot for being so dazzled, so I tried my absolute hardest to be cool.

"Hey," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant as I lowered my shades down my nose with one hand to raise an eyebrow at him.

I think I pulled it off despite my heart going nuts when his eyes flickered quickly up and down my bikini clad body, his smile staying firmly in place. I pushed my shades back up to hide my stunned eyes.

"You must be Jasper. Aunt Esme said I would run into you around the place."

I failed to mention the fact that his looks were what identified him.

"Aunt? I knew you had to be related to Ms. Cullen looking like that, gorgeous," he quipped.

I tried to smile while hyperventilating. His accent was doing odd things to my breathing.

"Oh and you are correct, Miss….?" he paused for me to answer.

"Swan….Bella." I managed to sound normal.

"Miss Swan…I'm Jasper Whitlock and I'm _very _happy to meet you, Bella. They certainly named you well," he said, smirking and strolled off.

_God even his walk is hot…_

----------------------------------------------------------

Jasper was a flirt. This much I had learned. I am not usually like that, but Lord knows I like _this. _After that introduction I literally had to recover from seeing him.

The next day I woke up with a strong urge to take one of the horses out. I strolled, what I hoped was casually, to the stables, and found him brushing the big chestnut mare outside her stall. I tried not to pause too long at his very welcoming smile and walked up to stroke her shining copper neck.

"Hey!" I said brightly and he pushed some hair out of his face before he spoke

"Mornin', Darlin', come for a ride?"

_Oh dear God! Is he freaking kidding me with this?_

I smiled sweetly at his sass and took the innuendo in stride.

"Well, of course," I replied as evenly as I could manage.

I even convinced myself!

_He clearly does this to me. Hell, he does a lot of things to me._

He stood to lift the saddle off the low fence beside him and placed it on the horse he had been grooming.

"Have you ridden before?" he asked while he worked to get her ready.

"Yeah, but not for a while," I admitted.

Why was I so nervous?

"You any good? Guess we'll find out," he said, his face reflecting some private joke I didn't get, before I realized we probably weren't talking about horses anymore.

"This is Blaze, she's a gem, so you should be fine with her." He smiled again as he motioned for me to mount the horse.

I was a little unsure now. The mare was quite tall and I was clumsy at the best of times! It must have showed on my face because he chuckled and suddenly was helping me up with ease. Where his hands touched me, my skin tingled and I gasped in surprise. His big knowing eyes looked up into mine and his smile spread slowly this time.

"Y'all have fun now! I'll keep an eye on you."

Jasper's gaze trailed down my bare leg.

"Maybe both eyes." He winked and then wandered off to see to another horse.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and gathered my reins before nudging her on towards the paddock. I tilted slightly towards her head and patted her soft shoulder, telling her confidentially,

"You don't know how lucky you are."

She flicked her ears and tossed her head a bit. OK, maybe she did know.

That day I didn't see Jasper again, but after that it seemed like my days built up to a peak with his searing hot presence. I went to sleep thinking very naughty thoughts of him and would wake up horny as hell after dreams of what I wanted him to do to me. I never got used to him. I knew he was around, and I guess I could describe the details of his appearance, but when he would stroll around the poolside or appear out of a stall I would have to catch my breath from the shock. His voice and that smile would make me melt when he spoke to me. It made me so giddy with lust if I could evoke something flirtatious from him; it was like a drug to me.

The tension was growing so much it was palpable, every day it felt more intense. We would banter back and forth and I would be purring inside with the naughtiness. Especially when I saw how Jasper sometimes looked at me, licking his lips and raking a hand through his sexy mess of hair. I never felt so desirable. He would touch me by accident, and sometimes I thought perhaps not, and I would imagine him taking me right where we were.

The way he talked, well joked, about sex made me think he had experience I didn't, what with only being with one boy a few times before; and this only fuelled my fantasy, wondering what he could teach me. He seemed so cool and quietly confident it made me think of him dominating me, something I secretly imagined at night when I had to touch myself to quell the fire enough that I could sleep.

"_Jasper_" I would moan as I came under my own fingers, seeing in the darkness his blonde hair falling in his eyes while he licked me; his strong hands all over me while we fucked; his melted chocolate accent when he growled dirty things in my ear.

It was getting harder to control my thoughts when he was near me after a week or so. Every time he called me "Darlin", every time I watched him do anything with his hands, every time he leaned over and I saw his perfect stomach with the little trail of hair, I wanted him. I didn't know how much more I could handle when he asked if he could come ride with me. Well, he actually asked accidentally-on-purpose if he could _ride me _and I blushed at the idea.

"You really are something when you do that. It does terrible things to me," he said, looking mock serious, and I blushed even harder.

He had on a kind of straw hat thing today and he was even sexier than I had thought was possible.

"Are you coming or not?" I said trying to break the tension, but then realised what I said could be taken just as much the wrong way, but Jasper just smiled his sexy half smile and got on his own black horse; speeding off with me hurrying to keep up.

We rode right out to edges of Esme's land and then slowed down to walk easily around the perimeter. He asked me questions about home and the college I was going to and after the first few - when I couldn't formulate thoughts while concentrating on the god who was talking to me, I found he was actually very easy to talk to and it all went to the back of my mind. We stopped in a little orchard and sat side by side on the fence for a bit, enjoying the shade while the horses drank. I felt almost comfortable by then.

"So, it's my turn. Tell me about you, Jasper!" I said boldly.

He laughed, making his beautiful green eyes sparkle, but tell me he did - about his family, about the town he lived in about 15 minutes away, about the college he had just graduated from studying American History and how he had been working with the horses for a year until fall because he had decided to go back to study teaching so he could get other people to see that history isn't dull like they think.

He spoke with such fire and passion of his ambition, that it was mesmerizing, the way he talked about everything really, showed there was a sensitive side to Jasper, the sex god. This only served to make me more attracted to him. I got up and started untying the horses from the tree and decided to tell him as much, in not so many words, but he didn't let me finish.

"It's cool that you feel so strongly about it all, not many people do these days. It makes you seem so…." but I was cut off as he had pushed me up against the trunk and kissed me hungrily, his hands on my hips pulling me close against him.

My heart was racing and I wound my fingers in his blonde curls, kissing him back all I could think about. His lips were just as soft and perfect on mine as I had imagined and my body was responding as I thought of what they would feel like on other parts of me.

Just as I was being completely swallowed by lust and knew I had to give in to him, he released me and was on his horse by the time my head cleared. He tipped his hat at me, which made me smile despite myself, and spoke with a lust glazed expression,

"You have gotten me behind on my work, Miss Swan, but you be sure to have a nice evening."

But he was so intoxicating, I don't remember if I did.

His little tease had turned me on, but after it wore off I was a little mad at his game. Confident in the knowledge he must want me at least a bit since I could feel him hard against my stomach in the orchard, I decided I could tease him too. So the next day I dressed as sexy as I knew how, in my shortest shorts and a white tank top, decided I looked passable, and headed down to get the horse out. He had her sorted for me and waiting making me think I must have got into more of a routine than I thought. He was in the barn filling water buckets, but I could see him watching me.

_Good let him watch, _I thought with barely contained pride as I got on the horse all by myself.

As I swung my leg over her back I was sure I heard a bucket spill over, but I put it down to coincidence and trotted quickly off before he could charm me out of my semi bad mood.

---------------------------------------------------------

I was riding back towards the house through the dry heat and dusty farmland, enjoying the sun on my back and the feel of Blaze's strong muscles rippling under me. We were going slow, just wasting the day, and then I saw him in the distance, leaning on a fence near the barn. He whistled at me as we got nearer and I couldn't help but blush. He had my favorite smile plastered all over his face and I found myself smiling back at him from under my lashes. He took hold of Blaze's reins at her head and led her into the barn.

"Well, I don't think I ever saw anyone make that look so good, darlin'," he drawled at me with his devastating half-smile. "I'd bet you'd look even better ridin' me instead."

I feigned shock and tried to look appalled, when we both knew his words had made me wet for him already; although my chest fluttered with half anticipation and half nerves.

I leaned slowly forward and swung my leg over her backside to dismount. He took me by the waist, helping me down from the saddle, and brushed himself too close to my back, letting me feel how hard he was for me again, while running his cool hands over the bare skin where my top has pulled up as I slid off the horse.

I wasn't sure this was really happening after yesterday and after all the times I'd had this dream, so I tried to concentrate on breathing. I closed my eyes and opened them again, but I was still there and Jasper swept my hair away, winding it around his hand and tugging just hard enough to make me shiver, before kissing where my neck met my shoulder making my nipples harden and my breath catch.

He turned me, almost roughly, around and, keeping hold of my hair, pulled me into an urgent, almost aggressive kiss. He lifted me to sit on the edge of an old wrought iron garden table long since replaced, and nudged his way between my legs and I groaned at the feeling of him there. We didn't speak and his hands were all over me quickly, peeling off my shorts. Not to be outdone, I undid his shirt and his belt; needing him desperately.

He reached down and touched me confidently through the thin cotton, no hesitation and I arched into his hand moaning at the sudden contact with my most sensitive place.

"Damn, you are soaked already. Someone is a _very_ dirty little girl, aren't they, Bella?" he said the last part into my ear in a voice so silkily seductive I got impossibly wetter and could only whimper back.

He pulled my panties off quickly and I whimpered as he put his hand back where I wanted it, kissing lightly along my neck, his other hand still holding my hair away and whispered in my ear,

"Did you think you could dress like a delicious little tease today and I wouldn't notice hmm? Did you really think you could get away with it and I wouldn't just grab and fuck you? I've had enough, Bella, and now I'm gonna have you," Jasper said softly in my ear, his breath tickling my skin and his accent adding heat to his already achingly hot words, all the time sliding a cool fingertip along my entrance, occasionally grazing my clit, making me dizzy with want.

He slid to his knees and pushed my legs further apart, licking one long stoke over me and sucking my clit as he reached it. I cried out with the sudden, but intense, pleasure and he tightened his long fingers into my thighs to hold me there. His tongue on me was quickly pushing me towards the edge and he knew it, moving his right hand off my leg and sliding his middle finger smoothly inside me, making me moan with delight. I barely registered that I was now grabbing at his honey blonde hair desperate for him to keep going.

He didn't though, he deserted me just as I was about to fall and replaced his finger with his hard dick before I really feel the loss. Jasper was bigger than my old boyfriend and I could feel him everywhere. He was still for a second before grabbing my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he lifted me, and laid me down onto the hay, flipping us so I was riding him just like he said. His hands slid to my hips and he held me tight, guiding me while I moved on him, getting me used to him, my lost orgasm still just out of reach. His eyes were closed and his beautiful face was transfixed with pleasure.

"God damn you feel good….. So fucking tight," he groaned as I rode him slowly, then suddenly he pushed me off him.

"Get up!" he commanded, but without aggression.

I obeyed as he stood up and bent me over the table I had been sitting on previously

"You might wanna hold on to that. Your warm up is over, sugar!" he warned and I could hear the smile in his voice as he thrust himself back inside my heat.

I was seeing stars; it was so good as he pounded himself into me, holding my hips with one hand as the other snaked up my spine, making me shudder with pleasure, to gather my handful of hair back into his grasp. I tightened around him at the feeling and he grunted,

"Oh, you like that don't you, little slut?" he growled and slapped my ass in time with his words.

It was every fantasy I had ever had and I could feel the pressure building in my belly when he leaned over still thrusting and whispered,

"Get on your back so I can make you come, baby."

I almost did just at his words, but he pulled out and I did as he said, laying on the table and wrapping my legs around his hips as he slid easily back in. He fucked me with the perfect angle and _God_, I was so close….

"Please, Jasper!" I breathed.

"Please what, Bella?" he taunted me. "Do you wanna come for me, darlin? Then come!"

He reached down and swept his thumb back and forth relentlessly on my clit and I hung on the edge for seconds that felt like forever before I exploded around him screaming his name and coming harder and longer than I had thought I could and somewhere in the distance I heard him growling,

"Fuuuuck, Bella," he moaned, collapsing on top of me, both of us slick with sweat and hearts pounding. We lay there coming down for I don't know how long.

We dressed quickly and as he went to return to his chores, he turned to tip his hat at me, oh yeah he left it on, winking and clicking his tongue.

"Hope you'll be coming down for a ride again real soon, darlin'." He smiled that Jasper smile as he led my oblivious horse back to her stall.

It was going to be a long _hot _summer with the stable boy!


	2. VOTING OPEN

**A/N: Sorry, fake out chapter but ****voting is now opened on the "For the Love of Jasper" contest; so what is a girl to do?**

**If you like it please, please, PLEASE go vote for it! You have from now until Oct 18****th**** (Sunday) so help me out loyal lemon lovers! If I do well you might get your new chapter quicker…..hehe! Voting is by a poll on the For the Love of Jasper profile. Link to it here:**

**.net/u/2023698/For_the_Love_of_Jasper**

**Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**xxxx**


End file.
